


Love at The First Sniff

by suhoneymod



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dog Cafe, Dogs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhoneymod/pseuds/suhoneymod
Summary: The kiss was getting intense. He felt a tongue wiped his whole face.Suddenly he heard a loud bark in his ear.





	Love at The First Sniff

**Author's Note:**

> I love Krisho as much as I love dog. I have so much fun writing this fic. I hope it meet the expectation of who made the prompt. Enjoy the story. 
> 
> (Prompt #68)

_“Let me kiss you,” the guy said._

_Joonmyeon lean his body forward, closed the eyes, tilt the head and held his breath. He can feel something really wet touch his neck, cheek and nose. Is this how the kiss taste?_

_“Give me your hand, honey.”_

_The kiss was getting intense. He felt a tongue wiped his whole face._

Suddenly he heard a loud bark in his ear.  

Joonmyeon opened his eyes slowly and groan. He should know it’s just a dream. There’s no way someone will kisses him since he’s haven’t been date for long time.

There’s his Yorkshire Terrier’s dog, Byul, lean on his arm and licked his whole face. Her eyes sparkling and Joonmyeon swear he saw she’s smiling.  

“Oh… come here babe,” Joonmyeon lifted Byul and put on his belly. Byul barked and wagged her tail nonstop.  

“I know you’re exciting but Daddy need a rest a bit,” Joonmyeon hugged his dog and closed the eyes. Try to steal a couple minute of sleep before he really woke up.

Byul barked again. A little louder this time. He began to walk in circle on Joonmyeon‘s belly as if stomping in protest.

“Alright, alright!” Joonmyeon rose from bed and sighed. He probably will do a nap before lunch on his desk. He’s been sleep deprived for the last two weeks. He need to prepare a test for his students also taking care of the café. He put Byul on the floor and walked to the bathroom.     

He got shower, dressed with his casual attire.  Byul followed him everywhere like a shadow. He began to prepare a breakfast for himself; a green tea and oatmeal with cinnamon and berry, and chicken flavour dog food for Byul.

“A usual?” he asked Byul as he pour the dog food into the bowl.

Byul wagged tail happily.   

“Morning hyung!” Jongdae walked to the kitchen. Pour the coffee and yawned widely. He still wore an old t’shirt and sweatpants.

“Morning, Dae,” Joonmyeon turn around. He pretty sure Jongdae haven’t got shower. They usually go to the café together. “Aren’t you going to the café?”

Jongdae sipped the coffee, open half of his eyes and nodded. “Later. You go first. I’m quite tired after spending long night with Minseok.”

Joonmyeon rolled his eyes.

“We’re trying some new technique in….“

“Oh shut up!”  

Jongdae let out a loud laugh. He loved to tease his hyung and it’s always worked.      

Joonmyeon was really sensitive when it come about dating.  

Joonmyeon finished the tea and oatmeal. He wiped Byul’s nose, put her in blue sweater that matching with his. Joonmyeon like to coordinate his outfit with Byul. They’re ready to go.

“Could you pick jerky treat and dry dog food?  I order three bags of 10 kg and 20 pack treat,” Joonmyeon reminded his little brother.

“Right, sir.”

“Shall, we?” Joonmyeon carried Byul into his arm and sling his backpack. “Bye uncle!”

“Take care,” Jongdae pat Byul’s head.  

 

 

There’s nothing better than bring pet to work. Something he never imagine before.  He vividly remembered how all the dogs gave his mother headache. He kept bring stray dog he found on the street to the house. ‘ _honey do I love dogs but you should stopped bring any dog to home. Our house is too small for them_.’ His mother complaint after he rescued the fifth dog. She asked him to give the dog for adoption. But, he just couldn’t.  

Finally his cousin, Jongin, come up with the idea of dog café. He had the same problem with his three dogs. Jjangu, Mongu and Jjangah cause a little trouble at home. They knocked his sisters table lamp, ruined new pillow couch his mother just bought.

“Hyung, we can provide some place for our kids and make a profit at the same time,” Jongin showed the news he read online.

There’s a dog café trends in Seoul.  Everything came into the light when his little brother, Jongdae supported the idea. Three of them used all their saving to open the dog café. They named café as Kim’s Paws dog café.

The dog café situated in very strategic place in Sinchon-dong, only 10 minute from Yonsei University and next to 7 Eleven where a lot of youngster and college student passed the street and stopped by to the dog cafe. His father colleague let them remodeled an old noddle restaurant into dog café.  They have one year free lease which really saved a cost production. He recruited his best friend Kyungsoo, as a cook and Minseok, Jongdae’s boyfriend as barista. Later on, Baekhyun joined as new staff. He brings his dog, Mongryoung along.

This small family bounding together for the love of animal (not the dog, mind you). Minseok was cat lover but he didn’t mind work in dog café with one condition. He requested his cat come along every day. Joonmyeon said yes although he’s rather worried the cat would be bullied by the dogs.  It’s turn out, Tan was a sassy cat. He slapped straight away any dog who try to sniff his butt. He crowned himself as the king and sat on cashier counter watched over the dogs roamed around the café as if said ‘ _those peasant_.’ He’s got a privilege to sneak into the kitchen as well. Kyungsoo would give some leftover.  

The dog café opened a year and half ago and hasn’t made a profit yet. After quitting his job as English teacher in elementary school, Joonmyeon worked part time as teacher in cram school to make ends meet. Sometime it’s bit handful but honestly he loves it every minutes. Having an enthusiastic dog greet him at the door makes everything alright.

“Good morning, my love, “Joonmyeon opened the door’s café.

He kneeled down and put Byul on the floor. She’s running around the café in joy.

The pack’s wagging and walking around Joonmyeon, asked for attention.  He stroked all the dogs with both hand and kissed every dogs. He giggled when Mongryoung’s claw stuck into his jeans.

“Have you got the breakfast?” Joonmyeon asked.

“They have!” a loud voice come from the kitchen. Baekhyun pop up his head from kitchen and grin.  

Baekhyun’re living in the spare room in the café. His home is far in the suburb which took two hours to commute. He volunteering himself to watch over all the dog at night. ‘ _Staying here is really convenient and I can meet Yeollie easier_ ,’ he reasoned Joonmyeon when he asked if he didn’t mind stay in cramp room.  

Although the dog café opened at 11.00 and closed at 20.00, the preparation began at 09.00. Everything had to be proper and clean. They vacuumed all the furniture, sofa, cushion and rug to get rid any furs, soak and clean all the dog toys. One a biggest challenge of having a dog café was hygiene and the smell.   

All dogs have been training to pee and poo on dog’s litter outside the café but sometimes accident happened. They peed and poo inside a café.  Joonmyeon make sure café always clean and odorless. All the staff swept, vacuum and sprayed with vinegar immediately. So far no one complaint about the smell. In fact, the dog café got a good review on the social media. He proud of their achievement.  

Kyungsoo’s responsible in the kitchen. He’s a master cook and arranged all the menu. Spaghetti kimchi, corn soup and bibimbap were customer favorite.  He got help from Jongdae and sometimes Minseok. As certified barista, Minseok also responsible for the beverage and cashier counter. His Americano and green tea latte were to die for. Baekhyun and Jongdae served as waiter slash enthusiast door greeting.  

Joonmyeon and Jongin responsible for dog well-being. They took all the dogs to vet and grooming regularly, feed twice a day (also make sure they not overfeed by customer) and took a walk twice a week. Once a month they took a dog for bath. Every day, Joonmyeon and Jongin dressed all kids with their best clothes. There’s two section of the café to separate big and small dogs. There’s 12 dogs in total; three belong to Jongin, five belong to Joonmyeon, and they adopted another four dogs from Very Happy Tail dog shelter. Each dog has their own pet bed that placed around the café. At night they slept in one room next to Baekhyun’s room. Of course, Mongryoung slept with his daddy.

 

 

****

  


“Why the café isn’t open?” a lanky young man carried a white fluffy dog pushed the door. He looked annoyed since he knew exactly café opening hours. It’s over 11 o’clock but the closed sign still on the door glass.

“Afternoon Sehun. Do come,” Baekhyul’s greeting. He flipped the door sign immediately.

“You forgot to flip the sign again,huh?” Sehun snicker.

He walked straight to table next to window. His fluffy dog named Vivi begin to wriggle, he wanted to wander around. Sehun pat Vivi’s head and put him on the floor. Vivi’s walking toward the big couch. He jumped to the couch and sat next to Mongu who chewed the toy happily.

Baekhyun sheepishly smiled. “Don’t tell Myeon, okay!”

“One free ice coffee, then,” Sehun lean his back on the seat.

“Fine!” Baekhyun mumbled and walked to the kitchen.

“Wait, I want order cupcake for Vivi. Two cupcake and one brownies for me.”

Baekhyun nodded again.

 

 

In the kitchen Jongdae and Kyungsoo just finished baking the meatloaf cupcake. Jongdae put all the cupcake in cake tier.  He nibbled the dog cupcake.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes.

As way to make sure the cupcake was edible, ate the dog cupcake was a must for Jongdae. Something Kyungsoo never understood.  Although he’s baked the cupcake, he only tasted a tiny slice on the first or second time he made it. After he mastered the perfect recipe, he rarely tasted it. Kyungsoo took a hooman cupcake and put it in front of Jongdae.    

“Eat this, not that!” Jongdae chuckled.

“Seem your meatloaf cupcake getting popular,” Baekhyun took two cupcakes.

Kyungsoo smiled a little. Actually it was only his little experiment. He made a meatloaf cupcake for his dog, Mongmool. Then he brought to the café, shared it with all the dogs in the café. Joonmyeon suggested him to put the cupcake on the menu that special made for the dog. Customer loves it, the dogs love it. Kyungsoo began another treat; peanut biscuit, sweet potatoes crackers and pumpkin ball. But nothing can’t beat meatloaf cupcake.  

“We should do more. Something grand, like birthday cake. I’m sure Myeon hyung will agree,” Jongdae said.      

“Agree what?” asked Joonmyeon who just walked into the kitchen.

“Birthday cake. Remember what I told you about a birthday party package for the dog?”

Joonmyeon has been thinking a lot about it. Several customers asked if the cafe has a party package for the dog. Baekhyun and Jongdae really support the idea.

“Birthday cake is too much effort, you know,”  Joonmyeon said.

“Are you underestimate Kyungsoo hyung?”

“No…no… it’s just make a birthday cake just whole different thing. It’s difficult, right?”

“Maybe for you, Myeon. Not for me,” Kyungsoo said nonchalantly. “I can do a birthday cake,” he added.

Joonmyeon’s face lit. Jongdae punched Joonmyeon’s arm in excitement.

“It’s settle then!” Jongdae said. “I already found our first customer.”

“Who?” Joonmyeon asked.

“Just wait!”

 

 

The birthday party held for the first time in Kim’s Paws dog cafe on Sunday. The birthday boy is Toben, Chanyeol’s dog.

They all gather around birthday cake and Chanyeol help Toben blew the candle. He let him had the first bite of cake. He gobbled up of the cake in a second. The cream smear into his nose and furs.

Everybody’s clapping. Baekyun cut the cake into square, put on the paper plate and give it to all the guest; the four legs.  Meanwhile Minseok and Joonmyeon walked around with a tray of chips and juice for the hooman guest. Some are the regular and others are new one.

There’s one guest that caught Joonmyeon attention. He completely different with other guess. Not only for his towering figure and uber-handsome face but he’s the only guest who didn’t come with dog. He patted and played with all dogs. Even in the casual outfit, he looked very attractive; black jeans tore in knee wrapped his long legs, red sweater matched with red cap. His yellow tint glasses hang on his sweater.

“His name is Wu Yifan. He’s really into cute guy,” Chanyeol whisper.

Baekhyun who stand next to his boyfriend nodded and gave Joonmyeon teasing looked.

Joonmyeon widen his eyes in embarrassed. Is he that obvious? He stole a glance again to the tall guy who petted big white dog, Soonshim, and Jjangu . He noticed those guy had a big hands and long fingers, half sized of his. Jjangu look like a tiny toy when he scooped the dog and put him in his lap.  Their eyes suddenly locked. Joonmyeon blushed. He shifted his gaze to the table. Trying to concentrate on fold a napkin.

“I can introduce to you,” Chanyeol still whisper and smirk.

Joonmyeon shaked his head quickly and walked to the kitchen. Behind the door he can hear Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s hyena laughing. He prefered to stay in the kitchen until the party over. Later on, Baekhyun said Yifan really loved the café and definitely would visit soon.

 

 

Yifan kept his promise. On Friday he came when Joonmyeon on his shift. He looked extra handsome; wore dark blue suit and white strips t-shirt, his loosed red necklace showed his delicious long neck. Handsome was underrate. Yifan definitely sexy god. Everyone in the café turn around when he stood in front of the door. Some girls shriek a little and grasp their breath. The tall boy already set his eyes to certain one. He bowed to Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon return the bowed and gulped. He gave Baekhyun signal to serve Yifan but he shakes his head. ‘ _you do it. I’m busy_ ,’ he mounted while take an order from another customer. Joonmyeon sighed. He felt the cold sweat flows on his neck, his legs turn into jelly.  ‘ _Be cool, don’t be weird’_ Joonmyeon mutter to himself.

“Welcome to Kim’s Paws dog café. Would you like to order?”

Yifan’s dark eyes with thick eyebrow looked  intimidating, but when he flashed his smile, Joonmyeon almost drown into those black orbs.  

“I’m not sure. Any recommendation?” Yifan still looked at Joonmyeon with dazzling smile.

Joonmyeon didn’t know that Yifan can’t take his eyes off him. His type definitely the cute one but nothing can beat Joonmyeon’s cuteness. The way he blinked the eyes while thinking and unconsciously pout when writing down on his note really give his heart fluttered.  

Joonmyeon looked up from his note.  A smile painted Yifan’s face when he saw a tint of pink appeared on Joonmyeon’s peachy cheek. Yifan should stop it because Joonmyeon suddenly feeling dizzy.

Joonmyeon replied with shaky voice, “We ha- have great la-latte.”

Yifan read the menu in frowned. He could not find a drink that Joonmyeon refer to.

“Um, I’m mean green tea latte which is also great,”Joonmyeon corrected his word and try to turn into a joke. _Shit, Joonmyeon. Stopped make a stupid joke’s J_ oonmyeon cursed himself.

Yifan chuckled. “Okay, great green tea late, please. I’m not really hungry. Any light meal you can recommend?”

“How about chicken wing?”

“Well, chicken is not my style.”  

“Chicken wing is food of the king, you know!” Joonmyeon try another joke. He’s getting confident with himself.

Yifan laughed until his shoulder shaking. “Cool, I want that,” he showed his gummy smile.

Yifan spend in the café until the closing time. He playing around with all the dogs. He also ordered peanut biscuit and feed the dogs. But he mostly spent his time with Byul. Joonmyeon feel his chest burst with pride when Yifan took a great interest in his daughter.

 

 

***

  


Joonmyeon walking around and whistle to get his dog attention. He’s looking for Byul. Usually Byul having a nap while Joonmyeon’s working on his desk. He just realized a minute ago when his legs touched an empty bed.

“Did you see Byullie?”

“I think he’s sleeping on his bed next your table. As usual,” Minseok said.

Joonmyeon shook his head.  

“That’s what I thought but he’s not here… “Joonmyeon ducked his head under the table and behind the cupboard. Byul was really tiny.  She like hiding in unexpected place.

“Myeon, look… isn’t that Byul?,” Minseok  pointed to Yifan who’s reading while his hand stroking a dog curled up on his lap.  

Joonmyeon chuckled.  Byul was lovely dog and very nice with customer. She like being pamper but she’s only sleep on her bed or on Joonmyeon’s lap. Not even Jongdae or Jongin had those privilege. It’s really surprised, she let off her guard to Yifan.  

“I think you got your date, now!” Minseok smirk.

Joonmyeon admitted he really picky when it comes to date. First of all, his date need approvals from Byul which really hard. Byul really protective. She looked harmless and sometimes fragile, but she didn’t like people come too close to Joonmyeon. She turned into savage dog at once.

Yifan look up from the book and said, “I hope you don’t mind she’s sleeping on my lap.”

“It’s alright. I’m just surprise. She never did that before.”

“Really?”

Joonmyeon nodded.

“Well, I guess she like me!” Yifan still stroked Byul’s head.

Byul open her eye when she heard a familiar voice.  She noticed her daddy sat next to Yifan. She walked up to Joonmyeon and plopped herself up onto his lap, continue her sleep.  

Joonmyeon and Yifan laughed at the same time.

“How can’t you not love her,” Yifan said and stroked Byul.

“Yeah, she so lovely.”

 

Yifan began as regular. He always came twice; on Wednesday and Friday night. Ordered his favorite green tea latte and chicken wings (sometimes French fries), also a plate of peanut biscuits for the dogs. In between served the customer on busy night, Joonmyeon tried as much as possible to chat with Yifan. They’re favorite subject definitely a dog. Yifan said, he really loves a dog but never had a change to have his own since he always moving around from another country. ‘ _Born in Guangzhou, grown up in Vancouver and Beijing, college in Seoul, worked in Los Angeles then back to Seoul,_ ’he said.  Yifan used to have a dog but it’s more a family dog. After his dog died when he’s in college, he had a hard time to get over the grief.

“I think I’m ready now. Too bad my landlord not allow any dog,” Yifan said.

He’s really happy when Chanyeol, his office mate, invited him to Toben’s birthday party.

“I never knew there’s a dog café near my office. This is great, I can play with all the dogs.”

Suddenly Byul snuggled her head between Yifan’s legs.

“Hi, sweetheart!” Yifan smiled and lifted Byul into his lap. “You look super cute today. What’s her name? We always played together but I didn’t know her name.”  

“Her named is Byul.”

“Byul? As a star, right? Really suit with her dress.”

Byul wear a star printed dress matched with white dog collar.

Joonmyeon smiled proudly.

“I love all the dogs here but she is my favorite,” Yifan feed Byul a peanut biscuit.

“Byul is my first dog. I adopted her from dog shelter.“

“No wonder she so cute like her daddy,” Yifan reply casually.

Joonmyeon blink in confused. He looked up to Yifan who seem not aware what he had said. He feed Byul a second biscuit. Byul chewed in a fast speed and licked his palm. Yifan’s laughing.

“You’re so cute!” Yifan said again.

Joonmyeon sure, Yifan’s compliment Byul, but he can feel his cheek heated.

 

Now Joonmyeon take an extra care of Byul. He usually picked Byul’s clothes based on what he’s wear. Now he did the other way around; he’s think what the best clothes for Byul then he picked his. On Sunday he did clothes shopping. Not only for him but for Byul as well. He carefully picked Byul’s clothes that could match with him. Jongin who also did clothes shopping for his kids raised the eyebrow when he saw amount of clothes Joonmyeon bought.

“Is there someone you like to impress, hyung?”

“This is for Byul not me!”

“Really?”

Joonmyeon nodded solemnly. “She need a new clothes. I haven’t buy her lately.”

“Yet you match all your new clothes with Byul.”

“Is it wrong?”

“No, it must be some guy you like.” Jongin shake his head. He’s thinking for a moment then curl up the lips. He remembered something. “Is that a Chanyeol’s friend? That really tall guy?”

Joonmyeon pretend to not hear. Jongin probably right, he’s trying to impress Yifan. He’s been having hard time to find a date who genuinely love dog. The way Yifan taking care of Byul make him falling in love.  

Joonmyeon picked a polka marine blue dress. “What do you think?”

“I think he’s really nice guy. Both of you are perfect together.”  

Joonmyeon rolled the eyes.  He waved the dress in front of Jongin, “I mean the dress!”

“Yeah, I like it and I’m sure he’s going to like the dress too!”

Joonmyeon slapped Jongin’s head.

“Hyuung!” Jongin scream in pain and pout.

 

***

  


Friday morning.

Joonmyeon preparing himself and Byul. She knew this was special day, she behaves nicely.  She sat patiently on the bed when Joonmyeon laid over her clothes. They’re going to pick the best outfit; the black and white strips, blue sweater with hoodie and purple dress with words written on it.  

“This one?” Joonmyeon pointed to the strips dress. Byul only gave him a blinked.

“Okay, this too plain for Friday. You can wear for our walk in the park,” Joonmyeon rub his chin.

Byul walked in circle and then placed her hand on purple dress.

“You want this?”

Byul barked and wagging the tail.

“Are you sure? This is too inviting, you know. I don’t know why I bought it on the first place,” Joonmyeon looked back and forth between the dress and his dog.

Byul pushed the dress with her nose as if try to wear it by herself.

“The purple dress, then. I got the feeling we’re going to have a little trouble. But, let’s try our luck!” Joonmyeon said.  

He put the purple dress to Byul. Byul licked Joonmyeon’s nose, her mouth slightly open and exposed the pinky tongue. She smiled happily. Joonmyeon gave Byul a kissed.

Joonmyeon wore white t-shirt, dark jeans, purple varsity jacket to match his outfit with Byul. He put a little perfume as well.

In the café Jongdae sniffed Joonmyeon in dramatic way. He lips moved right and left like a mouse when found a cheese, craned the neck until his twitched nose only inches away from Joonmyeon’s chest. He walked circling his hyung, examined from top to bottom and whistle.

“What?” Joonmyeon hiss in annoyed.

“Nothing!” Jongdae replied with lips pucker.  He sat on the nearest seat but, still, his eyes followed Joonmyeon who rearranged the chair and look up to the street outside.

“It’s not even six pm yet!” Jongdae said.

Joonmyeon feel like a deer caught in the headlight.

“Don’t worry hyung, I’m sure he will come. He definitely won’t miss the chance to meet you.”

“It’s just not like that!” Joonmyeon try to defend himself. He knew it’s useless.

Baekhyun and Minseok teased him relentlessly while they’re having a lunch break. Baekhyun also said Yifan always asked Chanyeol about Joonmyeon. The trip to the café on Wednesday and Friday night so coincident with Joonmyeon’s shift. ‘ _Both of you are so obvious. I can hear a wedding bell near future’_ Baekhyun once said.  

“Hyung,  I’m asking you to take a bread basket am I? “Kyungsoo’s standing with folded arm. You can see his murderous expression.

Jongdae grin. He grab the rattan basket in the table and walk to the kitchen, “Coming!”

Joonmyeon felt relieved. At lease no one bother him when waiting for Yifan.

A group of college students pushed the front door. Joonmyeon greeting them, a busy café really good distraction until the special visitor of his heart come.

 

Joonmyeon feel so anxious and exciting at the same time when he saw Byul’s wagging her tail and barking to the door.  She can sense Yifan’s approaching. Her bark getting louder and she’s jumping around in front of the door. She’s really exciting.

Joonmyeon run his finger through his hair, checked his own reflection in the window. He wanted to look decent but didn’t want look too exiting. He took the tablet and pretend to check all the food supply list.  His finger scanning the tablet screen slowly. He can hear his own heartbeat. Through the corner of eyes, he saw Yifan pushed the door, kneeled down and carried Byul.

“How are you doing?” Yifan kissed Byul. “Look at what you wear,” Yifan lifted Byul in front of his face and read the word written on the dress _‘you’re hot like a hotdog’_ . Yifan blinked in second before laughing and said, _“You think that I’m hot?”_   

Byul stick out the tongue happily.  

Joonmyeon still concentrate on the tablet but he can feel Yifan walked toward him.

“Good night!” Yifan greeted.

“Hello, Yifan.”

“You look great and so your dog.”

“Thanks,”Joonmyeon try so hard not smile too wide. “Please have a sit. What do you like to order?”

“A usual, please.”

Joonmyeon nodded.

Friday night café usually jammed pack but not today. In fact, it’s rather quite. Joonmyeon felt extremely awkward. He regretted it immediately when he saw Yifan looked on Byul’s dress in amused. He should not dress her like that.

Yifan read aloud the word ‘ _you’re hot like a hotdog’_ again and laugh softly.

“Byul has a great taste,” Yifan said when Joonmyeon served his order. “Did she learn from her daddy?”

Joonmyeon smile awkwardly.  “Here’s your green tea latte.”

Yifan gesture his hand to ask Joonmyeon sat next to him. He sipped the latte and lean forward to Byul, cupped his hand near dog’s ear, eyes fixed to Joonmyeon’s eyes. He whispered, “Can you asked your daddy if he want to go on date with hot guy?”

Joonmyeon bit his lips. He can’t help giggled. Yifan’s such giant cute boy specially with the teasing and sparking eyed like that.

Byul looked to Joonmyeon. Her tongue hung in the corner of the mouth like mocking him.    

“Well?” Yifan cupped his hand to his ear animatedly.  

Byul barked at Yifan’s ear as if answer to the question.

“I can’t hear you!” Yifan still cupped his hand.

Joonmyeon decided to play along. He took Byul into his arms, cupped his hand to Byul’s ear and said, “Tell the hot guy, I love too.”

Yifan show his gummy smile and his eyes looked really soft.

 

***

  


Joonmyeon never been nervous like this before. Since run the dog café, his clothes always messy with dog furs, his hair sometimes smell like dog as well. He completely aware it could be turn off.  He really self-conscious. He wanted everything to be perfect. Joonmyeon recheck his outfit for hundreds time. Make sure there’s no dog furs. He’s shampooing his hair twice, lather the hand with hand cream to the point he almost pour half tube of it.

They’re going to watch _Black Panther_. Yifan bought the ticket and Joonmyeon bought big bucket of popcorn and two Cola. Joonmyeon really love the movie, all his attention to the screen. So did Yifan. However little flirting unexpectedly happened when their hands stuck in the popcorn bucket at the same time. Yifan pulled his hand first and patted Joonmyeon’s hand. He’s not sure who’s initiated first but everything escalated so quickly. Second later, their hand interlaced together until the movie over. They’re still holding hand when walk out from the theater. Yifan slowed down his walk to match Joonmyeon’s step. It’s feel so good when he can feel the warm skin of other. Yifan’s big hand held his hand protectively. Joonmyeon can’t help looked at their hands. He felt really happy.

“You okay?” Yifan asked gently.

Joonmyeon nodded and looked up. His eyes unintentionally train at Yifan’s fully lips. Suddenly his view being blocked by giant figure and he feel a warm breath blew his face. Joonmyeon unconsciously on his tiptoe when Yifan lean closer.  His black orbs fixed into Joonmyeon’s eyes. Their forehead touching then something sweet and soft pressed Joonmyeon’s lips. He closed his eyes and press his lips deeper. Yifan kissed him like he never been kissed before. Yifan’s lips parted so did Joonmyeon’s and his body  pressed into him up against the wall. They’re could’ve made love right there but they were in public place.

Yifan pulled away. “I can kiss you all night, you know,” he wiped Joonmyeon’s lips with his thumb.  

Joonmyeon laugh shyly. He felt his cheek heated, his heart beat faster. The pleasant feeling tingling his whole body. They’re standing right outside the theater. He bet some passerby saw they’re kissing. He didn’t want give them another scene.  

“Can we go somewhere to have a drink and…. “

Before Joonmyeon’s finished the words, he felt vibrating on his jeans. He fished out the mobile phone. Taehyung named appeared on screen.

Yifan put his arm around Joonmyeon’s shoulder, rested his chin in Joonmyeon’s head and kissed his head lovingly.

“Hi Tae. What’s up?” Joonmyeon picked up the phone from his best friend, Taehyung who owned a Very Happy Tail dog shelter.

Unconsciously Joonmyeon leaned his back to Yifan’s chest. Feeling so content.

Four of dogs in dog café were adopted from Taehyung’s dog shelter. He really admired Taehyung dedication to save strays dogs. Joonmyeon will do anything to help saving every dogs as much as he could.

"Don’t you want to adopt another dog for the café?”

“Probably not now.  We kind of handful at the moment.”

“How about home foster some dogs?”

“I don’t think we can do that either. The café not big enough for another dogs.”

Taehyung signed heavily. Joonmyeon can sense his friend’s trouble. Taehyung said about the overcrowded shelter. There’s a regulation about the maximum amount of dogs which can stay in a shelter.

“Please Myeon, maybe you can find at least foster home. We’ve been full. Three adopter already on the list but they asked to take the dogs next month. We put an advertisement too but still not enough. Otherwise we should put some dogs in …. ” Taehyung paused a little.

Joonmyeon can hear a cracked in his voice.

“Put in?”  Joonmyeon hold the breath. He wished he won’t hear the scariest word ever.

“Um… you know, the eut… “

“How long we still have time?”  He cut the word. He hated _euthanasia_. Think

about it made him want to vomit and cry at the same time.

“The regulation only give us one week maximum.”

“Okay, I will be stop by tomorrow.”

“Thank you Myeon. We know we can count on you.”

Joonmyeon put his mobile on the pocket and think with lips slightly pucker, eyebrow knit together.

“Something wrong?” Yifan asked.

“A little.”

“Tell me.”

Joonmyeon told about the overcrowded dog shelter. Yifan showed his interest to be a home foster. Now he’s ready to have a dog since he moved to the bigger apartment complex and they allow to have a pet.  “ _I used to think about having Siberian Huskie or German She_ ppard _but any breed will do_ ’ Yifan said.

He rethinking about big dog and prefer a small dog instead, since his apartment not suitable for big dog. ‘ _If I want to play with big dog, I can visit your café_ ’ he said.  

At that moment Joonmyeon really want to kissed Yifan again.

 

***

  


After office hours Yifan picked Joonmyeon at the café and and went together to the Very Happy Tail dog shelter. Taehyung greeted them. He showed them to the backyard. Some of the dogs just had their meal in the cage and other are playing around in the backyard. They’re walking and running around. Tail wagging from side to side. They looked happy and healthy.  Taehyung really took a good care of all the stray and abandon dogs here.

Yifan and Joonmyeon stroked and patted all the dogs as much as they can. They all really cute and adorable. Joonmyeon already had an eyed to three dogs. He need to restrained himself not to adopt them.  ‘ _Probably I can persuade Minseok, Chanyeol or Sehun to adopted them,’ he promised himself._

“What do you think?” Joonmyeon asked Yifan.

Joonmyeon can tell Yifan hasn’t found the dog he really like.

“They all so adorable but… “

“There’s another dogs which stay in the cage. We can take a look,” Taehyung said.

They walking to the alley. Several dogs stayed on the cage for different reason; on sick, bit aggressive, nervous or stressed one.

Yifan’s eyed caught a medium sized brown dog who lay on his belly. His ear pinned back and eyed looked lifeless.

“His name is Rourou as written on the tag. He’s really quiet dog. We don’t understand how to communicated with him,” Taehyung said. “We found him in abandon house after the neighbor reported they hear a barking all night. They said the Chinese lady used to live there and suddenly leaving. I think Rourou only understand Chinese.”

Yifan nodded. “Baobei.”

Rourou’s ears perks. Lifted his head.

“Look, he understand you!” Joonmyeon shriek in happy.

Yifan asked Taehyung to open the cage. He’s crawling into the cage slowly. He sat crossed legs next to Rourou. He had to low his head a little since the ceiling too low for his height. He caressed the dog and talked with him in Chinese. Joonmyeon didn’t understand what Yifan said but Rourou understood. The dog began to stand up, walking and sniffing Yifan’s hand. His tail not tucked between legs anymore.

“He really like you,” Taehyung said.

Yifan got Rourou trust now. He sat next to Yifan, rested his chin in Yifan’s legs. The tall guy still stroked gently and talked to Rourou in soothing voice.  After Rourou looked calmer, he carried the dog into his arm and crawl out from the cage. Joonmyeon help to hold Rourou while Yifan’s standing up. The dog let out a panic sound and tremble. If Joonmyeon hold him little bit longer, he definitely would pee.

“I’m here.  Look I’m here, baobei,” Yifan took Rourou from Joonmyeon. The dog rest the head to Yifan’s chest. Yifan patted Rourou gently.

Joonmyeon laugh. “He really attached to you.”

“I like to home foster him.”

Joonmyeon and Taehyung looked at each other and smile. Another dog’s life had been saved.

“He looked little bigger than usual poodle but I’m sure his breed is poodle,” Taehyung said. “It maybe take some time before we found the adopter. I already put his picture on the website. In the meantime, thank you for take care of him,” Taehyung bow really deep.

  


****

 

There’s a busy weeks in Wu’s resident. Yifan completely forgot how to raise a dog. But he genuinely willing to learn. Home foster a dog was good way to learn raising a dog before people really have a pet. He bugged Joonmyeon all time. First, they bring Rourou to the groom. His fur grown too long and really messy.  Next is clothes and food shopping. Yifan also bought manual book of dog.

On the week end, Joonmyeon taught Yifan how to bath Rourou. They took Rourou to the dog park near Yifan’s apartment complex. Rourou really stress when he’s in public place. The big nice Siberian Husky wanted to play with him. Instead of playing, Rourou barked aggressively.   It seems the previous owner never let him got out from the house. Joonmyeon suggested Yifan brought Rourou to the dog café so he can learn how to socialized with other dogs.

Before went to work, Yifan took Rourou to the café. He whined so loud nearly cried when Yifan left. Byul come to the rescue. All she did was snuggle her nose to Rourou’s. They began to sniff each other butt and Rourou calmed immediately. Byul let Rourou eat a snack in her bowl. Later on Jjangah and Mongmool joined the pack to play together. After meal, Rourou and Byul had a nap in Byul’s bed. That’s really amazing scene.

Jongdae said the dogs completely understand they need to get along in order to make their parent relationship smooth. Joonmyeon kicked his dongsaeng on the shin but he admittedly agreed it.

 

***

 

In was almost a month Yifan a home foster Rourou. He’s getting better to socialized and bit overweight. Joonmyeon warned Yifan, not feed him too much treat whenever Rourou asked. ‘ _But how? Look at his eyes. Can you say no?’_ Yifan defend himself.  

Now Rourou part of the Kim’s Paws dog café pack. He spent all day there while Yifan was working, included the week end when his Papa had a date with Joonmyeon.  

On Sunday they spend a time between café and Yifan’s apartment. Sometimes they’re playing in dog park or just jogging and cycling around apartment complex. But this Sunday Yifan had own planned and for the first time being so secretive.  Yifan didn’t say much about their Sunday meeting on Han River. He merely texted ‘ _bring Byul with you’_.  Joonmyeon best guess; another dog walking in the park.  

Joonmyeon feel something big would happened when a taxi, ordered by Yifan, picked him up in the dog cafe. Kyungsoo handed him heavy picnic basket and said,’ _have fun_!’ without more explanation. Baekhyun and Chanyeol walked him to the taxi with smirked. They won’t say anything either.  

Joonmyeon wait anxiously on the side of Hang river. He laid the table clothes on the grass. He peeked the picnic basket and almost choked. Kyungsoo prepared full course meal plus a bottle of red wine. Byul sat quietly but her tongue sticking out. Breathing heavily.  She’s nervous but not as nervous as her daddy.

‘ _I’m on my way. Almost there_ ,’ Yifan’s texting.

Joonmyeon tapped his finger impatiently.

After waiting like forever, Byul stand up, wagged the tail and barking. Joonmyeon straighten his neck and looked around. He couldn’t see the tall figure. Byul bark getting louder but still no Yifan in sight. However, he saw a brown fluffy figure running from a distant. Rourou run straight to Byul. They’re sniffing each other nose. Joonmyeon swear they exchanged a secret words in between their sniff and woofing.

“Where’s your papa?” Joonmyeon asked.

Rourou barked and wagging the tail. Joonmyeon noticed there’s a new dog tag on Rourou’s neck engraved with his named on it. Under the name, there’s another information; _Please contact my human: Wu Yifan_ , included an address and phone number. There’s a small cotton bag hang in Rourou’s neck. Joonmyeon pull out the rolling paper inside the bag.  He opened it. There’s a dog adoption certificate that certified Yifan as official owner of Rourou. He always got the feeling, Yifan would adopted Rourou, but he never expected so quickly. It’s usually take months for people to decide something big responsible like that. Joonmyeon can feel pricked in his eyes.

All of sudden he felt a big warm arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Yifan was standing behind him.

“Yifan… “ Joonmyeon whispered.

Yifan turned Joonmyeon around to face him. He’s moving his hand gently to Joonmyeon’s face and cupped it. He said, “Kim Joonmyeon, thank you for come to my life. Thank you for introducing me to Rourou.”  

“No, I’m thank you. I never doubt your love to dog, but this is the best thing guy ever do to me.”

“Really?”

Joonmyeon nodded. He’s never asked anyone to give him anything, just love a dog and that’s enough. He knew he had this crazy obsession over dog and often affected his relationship. He could not date someone who treat animal, specially dog, badly. He met several people who said love a dog only to impressed him. But, Yifan completely different. He gave his love to dog as much as him gave love to Joonmyeon.

“I love Rourou so much, but I love you even more,” Yifan kissed his lips gently.

“I love you too. Can you love Byul as well?”

Yifan lifted his eyebrow. He pretended to be offended and said,” Why you even asked me that?”

Joonmyeon chuckled. “I need to be sure.”

“I want a raise a dogs with you. In sick and health, until death do us apart,” Yifan pull Joonmyeon’s closer, cupped his face and pressed his lips to him.

He can hear Rourou and Byul barked in unison. Joonmyeon knew they as happy as their parent.


End file.
